Accidentally a good thing
by I'mgoingtoHogwarts
Summary: Hermione is trapped in the middle of a ring of slytherins, and her anger is building. Out of nowhere comes George. When Hermione accidentally punches him in the middle of the face things are starting to take an unexpected twist. George/Hermione


**Hermione is trapped in the middle of a ring of slytherins, and her anger is building. Out of nowhere comes George. When Hermione accidentally punches him in the middle of the face things are starting to take an unexpected twist. George/Hermione**

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Accidentally a good thing**

"Who are you going with to Hogsmeade next weekend?" he asked, not caring to wait for an answer, "oh, I forgot… no one! Because who wants to go with a Mudblood like you!" he yelled, making the others laugh.

She knew she shouldn't care about what he said, but it was true. Who would want to go with her on a day like that? It was Valentine's day, and everyone she knew had someone in thought. She had a little hope that… but no, no one would want to go with her. Her mind quickly snapped out of her thoughts as the boy started to talk again.

Hermione was standing trapped in the middle of a ring of fifth years slytherins with Draco in front. They were pushing her around while sniggering and laughing. She wasn't scared, that was not her problem. She was furious, and it was not because she would be late for class! It was bad enough that they had called her a Mudblood, but now they were picking down at her friends to!

"Going to be late for class are you, bookworm!" Draco smirked. "Well no one will miss you! Your amazing and brave friend won't be here to save you now will he?" he said, clearly showing off the sarcasm. For every second and for every word he spoke, Hermione felt the anger build up in her. She _wasn't_ going to let them get the satisfaction of taking her down. She _wouldn't_ let them get the satisfaction.

"Harry Potter who thinks he's such a hero! And that… that Weasley!" he spat, as if he had eaten something disgusting. "Why even bother with him?" he looked at the others in his gang. "He would be better off at home with his old mummy, instead of coping around, lowering the standards in here!" The others nodded their heads stupidly in approval.

Hermione took a deep breath and clenched her fists. She tried to stay calm, but it just wouldn't do anymore. "Well if someone is lowering the standards here, it's certainly not him!" she shrieked in defense for her best friend. Draco just snorted "He's not the only one we would be better rid off!" Draco continued, and changed the subject back to Harry.

He was going on and on about how stupid he really is, how he couldn't even do enough magic to fix his eyes, and how he was walking around like he owned the whole school.

"But I guess there aren't that much to expect…" he said. Hermione tried to control herself, but her anger boiled over as he ended the sentence. "From a boy who's parents are dead!" he yelled. Hermione drew up her wand from her pocket and pointed it directly at Draco.

He backed away a little. "Going to fight all of us, are you? Mudblood!" Hermione's temper rose.

With a flick of her wand she had turned it towards one of the other boys and petrified him, not caring who the victim was. Some of the boys backed away, making up excuses, leaving the petrified one lying on the ground. The only ones left were Draco, and his stupid, supportive friends Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey, Granger!" Crabbe half lifted his hand, ready to make a rude comment. "Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione yelled. He got a surprised look on his face before he stiffened and fell to the ground.

Goyle slowly drew out his wand, and looked nervously at his friend, who was now lying on the floor, then he looked at Draco. "You seriously don't think you can take _me _out, do you Granger?" Draco asked, while slowly drawing out his wand. "Go," he commanded, with his wand pointing in her direction.

There were so many things she would've liked to say and do to Draco now. "Mudblood!" he called after her. She didn't turn around. "Hey, Granger!" Hermione stopped, but didn't turn around, she was furious, but she was also sad. She couldn't let him see the tears in her eyes. Hermione knew he was just being mean, but at the same time she couldn't stay unaffected of what he had said. She heard steps behind her.

"Hey," Draco grabbed her arm. Hermione clenched her fist, and spun around. Oh how she hated him. Just as her hand made contact with Draco's face, she noticed something. It wasn't Draco. She could hear him laugh loud, but he was nowhere to be seen. Hermione was slightly surprised and shocked, so she didn't pay much attention to him.

The red haired boy she had just punched looked at her in shock, covering half of his face with his hand, and steadying himself against the wall with the other hand. Blood was running down his face.

Hermione's hand fluttered to her mouth as she gasped. "Oh Merlin, what have I done!" she breathed out. "I'm so sorry George!"

He looked at her for a moment, then he started to grin. "That was a really good pudch, Herbiode," he said in astonishment. Hermione felt a tingling feeling as she looked at him, and she almost felt the urge to smile upon the sight of him standing there with blood and a goofy grin.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked concerned. "Yeah, I'b fide Herbiode… hey listed-" he got cut of when they heard someone walk towards them. Oh no, Hermione thought. It was Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Weasley!" she exclaimed as she saw the boy standing there with a bloody face. "And miss Granger! What are you doing here? And why are you bleeding!"

They tried very hard to explain what had just happened, but no matter how they put it into words it put Hermione into a really bad light.

"Miss Granger, I am very disappointed in you. I had never expected such a behavior from someone such as yourself. Mr. Weasley, go up to the hospital wing and get yourself fixed. Miss Granger, I am afraid you have to come with me to detention tonight," she said.

George looked helplessly at Hermione before he trudged away. "And twenty points from Gryffindor!" the Professor said, as she walked away.

"Come in." Hermione stood outside the door of the transfiguration classroom, precisely 9 o'clock.

She pushed the door open and entered quickly. Hermione put her bag down on the floor and looked at the professor who was standing in front of the blackboard. "You know perfectly well why you are here. Now, I want you to write 'I must not let my temper take the best of me,' a hundred times, on this side of the board," she said, just as the door opened, and another person entered.

Professor McGonagall looked at George. "The other side will be left for Mr. Weasley, who will write 'I must not yell rude comments during class,' a hundred times." She looked back at Hermione. "I trust you to be in here alone," and with that she walked out of the classroom.

Hermione looked at George, his face didn't show any sign of being punched anymore. "Hi," he said and went up to the blackboard, followed by Hermione. "Hi," Hermione picked up a quill and started to write. The next five minutes were followed by an awkward silence.

"So-" "I'm-" they looked at each other and smiled. "You first," he said. Hermione had prepared an excuse, but now it was all gone "I'm really sorry for what I did, I honestly thought you were Draco, and, well…"

"Hermione, it's okay, really. I'm just surprised someone like you could punch so well," he said, looking thoughtful. Hermione laughed, "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. Why exactly are you here?" she asked curiously. "What, you don't want me here?" he said, pretending to be hurt, and earning a smile from Hermione. "Well, as you can see," he said, and pointed at what he had written, "I yelled a rude comment during class," he said and smiled proudly.

"May I ask, what exactly did you yell, and why?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

"I yelled something about Marcus Flint being a, well it doesn't matter… some inappropriate things…" he smiled innocently, a smile who didn't fit. Hermione snorted, "and exactly why did you do that?"

"Because it was my last chance to get a detention with McGonagall," he said and turned back to the board.

Hermione looked at him while he wrote. His red hair was very untidy, his blue eyes focused on what he wrote. She smiled a little, unaware that he had stopped writing, and now turned to look at her again. He laughed a bit, and Hermione snapped out of her gaze. She blushed and looked down.

"Why did you have to get a detention?" she asked. Now it was George's turn to blush. Hermione couldn't stop herself from thinking how cute he looked, which of course, made her blush too.

"I wanted to talk to you…" he said a little shy, which was not a common sight for one of the Weasley twins. This again, made Hermione think, and imagine. Then she noticed what he had said, and she looked up. "About what?" She smiled, and couldn't help but think about what Draco had said earlier.

"Uhm… do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?" he blurted out. "Yes!" Hermione exclaimed, far faster and louder than she had intended. Georges face lighted up, "Great!" he said, "I knew you couldn't resist me," he winked.

Hermione blushed, and looked down, and couldn't help wondering why he had asked. I mean, I'm just… just a Mudblood, no one cares about me… she thought.

George put his hands on each side of her face and tipped it up so she was looking at him. "You're not, you hear me? And someone as smart as you shouldn't be listening to people like Draco," he said, looking into her eyes.

Just then she realized she had said those sentences out loud. Hermione bit her lower lip and her eyes wondered involuntary down to look at his lips. The door opened, and someone entered the room. Hermione jumped backwards and crashed into a desk, and made papers fly out over the floor.

"Let me help you," George said and started picking them up. McGonagall cleared her throat and with a flick of her wand the papers flew back to their place, leaving an embarrassed Hermione and a nervous George standing looking at the Professor.

"I think you two have been in here long enough, you may go," she said, and stepped aside so they could go out the door.

They made their way back to the common room in silence. "So, I'll see you then?" George asked, and put his hands into his pockets as they were heading to each of their dormitories.

"Yes," Hermione answered. None of them walked away. Inch by inch George move closer, making Hermione do the same.

She drew a quick breath as she had forgotten to breathe, and then backed a little away. "Bye," she said with a puzzled expression to what had just happened.

George scratched the back of his neck, "bye, Hermione."

She smiled when he said her name. Hermione ran inside her dorm and jumped in bed without caring to change. It was kind of exiting to not do things the proper way, and that punch and that detention was definitely worth it.

_A/N: Sorry, I'm really bad at ending stories, but I will get better! Please review and tell me what you think, I still need your opinion! _


End file.
